


来自风平浪静的明日

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Gen, happy luna wolf family, if great crusade had succeed, we all have a bright future
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 愿终有一个世界大家都能获得幸福。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	来自风平浪静的明日

**Author's Note:**

> >是父慈子孝if世界线的沙雕文紧急营业，或许没有后续，烧银河我真的意难平。
> 
> >存在大量迫害、捏造和ooc要素。谁能想到我会被逼到转型沙雕文手。

据说影月苍狼一连长伊泽凯尔·阿巴顿把复仇之魂上的精炼钷全部喝光了。

洛肯跳下雷鹰的时候周围一如既往地吵成一团，尚未完全关闭的引擎在背后嗡嗡颤动，不知为何今日空港里人多得离谱，空气里仿佛有火在烧。他绕开了群挡在路中间的维修技师，大部分都是凡人，脸上和眼睛里都带着兴奋的神采。还有其余的噪音，金属箱来回拖动，沉重的动力甲踩在地面上的轰响，意味不明的嘎吱声，喧嚣又混乱。他的通讯器还开着，但好像出了些故障，洛肯微微皱起眉，塔里克的话语消失在了突突的尖锐电流蜂鸣里；他觉得头开始痛了。

虽然觉得可能也不是什么很重要的事情——紧急情况下塔里克不会使用这个只在他们之间的闲聊频道——不过本着习惯性的礼貌和（他发誓只有指甲盖那么大的）好奇心，洛肯叹了口气，他左右看看，朝明显人更少的方向走去；途中还有几个凡人士兵向他投来视线，他目不斜视，小心地避开了这些身高只到他腰部的辅助军们。

“怎么了？”在劈啪作响的电流声彻底停止后，他问。

他真该把音量调到最低——塔里克那因激动而抬高了好几个调门的吼声瞬间像把刀子似的插进了他的耳膜里，哪怕在战场上都难得见到他叫的这么兴奋，“我说，伊泽凯尔把咱们的燃料喝光了！”

“哦……什么？”

洛肯的表情凝固了，他的手搭在头盔两侧，一时间竟然不知道是该继续把它脱下来的动作还是敲敲自己的头清醒清醒。过了三秒，他还是缓缓把手臂放到了身边，装出副若无其事的样子继续往前走去；或许他关节处某些不易察觉的异常咔哒响动没有出卖他内心真实的想法。

伊泽凯尔啊！塔里克又重复了一遍，就那个伊泽凯尔，脾气差嘴又臭，头上扎冲天辫的那个，明白吗？

明白了，您继续说。

“我知道消息的时候已经太迟了。”如果要为影月苍狼评选一位演技最佳的连长，那非塔里克·托加顿莫属，不知道隔了多远洛肯的眼前都能浮现出他的样子，忧郁地扬起眉毛，刻意压低嗓音，把每个句子的重音都压在结尾的单词上，好加强整个语气的戏剧性，“我在走廊上碰到他，他说他心情不好叫我滚，试问全舰谁不知道他伊泽凯尔每天二十四小时生气二十三个小时啊？然后我就让开，就在燃料室前面，然后他就走过去，过了会就有人问我看到一连长没有，很着急，很严肃的样子，我就说——”

洛肯在头盔底下翻了个白眼，“长话短说，塔里克，我还有事。”

塔里克嘿嘿一笑，“他们说这家伙和战帅吵了起来，气的把燃料喝光了。”

“所以，你是想说，让我们为他的健康祈祷？”洛肯停顿了片刻，迟疑地补充了一句：“……或者去找药剂师？”

“你在想什么？”塔里克惊恐地叫了起来：“如果伊泽凯尔真的喝光了所有的燃料，我们就全被困在这个星系里了，你不明白吗洛肯连长？”

“我没明白。”洛肯咕哝着，他左右看看，再度迈出脚步，这里是下层甲板堆放杂物的区域，几乎见不到什么人影。他漫不经心地应付着塔里克的询问，“那么你需要我做什么？”

“去找到他，然后在战帅发现之前把他喝下去的东西全部弄出来，弄不出来你就试着把他塞进引擎里，反正那件终结者动力甲防御力挺不错，一时半会应该也烧不坏。”

他就知道。“懂了，我要回休息区了，路上会顺便去趟图书室，通讯结束。”

没等塔里克接话他就切断了链接。洛肯耸耸肩，现在他已经有百分之八十的可能性确定，这搞不好又是悼亡社，或者其他连长们也牵扯其中，针对他的恶作剧，他们趁他去出任务的时候把一切都算计好了，就等他去撞在阿巴顿的枪口上。他是不会中圈套的。不过洛肯倒是相信和战帅吵架这部分，前些天因为他们半夜打联机游戏声音太吵还把走廊里的感应灯弄得像是患了癫痫般闪个不停，气的荷鲁斯冲进来把笑得最大声的阿巴顿拽着辫子给拎了出去，后来由于等他们那倒霉兄弟回来的时间太长，在阿西蒙德的提议下索性直接删了一连长的角色，加个电脑人物打完通关，顺便还解了全成就和全结局，物尽其用，无一浪费。

“你们四个是又回到青春期了吗？”当荷鲁斯发现阿西蒙德和塔里克围在垃圾桶旁边，满脸沮丧地盯着被掰成好几瓣的卡带后，他也是实在没忍住吐槽的冲动，“成熟点行不行？都几百岁的人了？”

“我的内心有什么地方破碎了。”阿西蒙德的声音里满是忧伤，“父亲，人间不值得。”

而在那之后荷鲁斯脸上的表情有多一言难尽，洛肯实在无法描述，但他没有当过父亲，确实无法体会此刻战帅的心情。

“总之，伊泽凯尔说你们删了他的人物，他的心血被付之一炬，现在他很难过。”荷鲁斯一锤定音，“去给他道歉，直到他原谅你们愿意从房间里出来为止。阿西蒙德，还有你，塔里克。从今天起11点以后禁止你们玩任何形式的游戏，包括uno。”

“人间不值得。”塔里克喃喃地重复道，“父亲，但您的结社解散真的不完全是uno的错。”

在视讯系统上确认了一下地图，洛肯发现他只需要往前再走约莫半公里的路就能找到往上的出口，怎么办呢？塔里克无疑又是在拿他寻开心，他心知肚明。唉。半是认命似的叹了口气，洛肯知道自己还是放心不下——不论是对军团还是对一连长本人。尽管事后肯定会被塔里克拿来讲上整整半个月的段子。总之如果有人问起来，他就回答说是导航出了问题，一不小心走错了路并顺便发现青春叛逆少年因缺乏正确引导而选择极端做法的悲惨现场。

标记距离的位置不远，洛肯努力在头盔下摆出严肃的样子，这里相对要偏僻得多，平时都用来堆放废弃货物，确实也很适合自杀，或者肇事逃逸。

“伊泽凯尔？”

那位在传闻里已经把复仇之魂燃料喝到供应不足，导致十六军团无法出征的一连长此刻正（看起来还活蹦乱跳的）坐在一堆破烂货箱上面发呆，有些打开的箱子里能看到里面的内容物：用过的杯子、捆成摞已经无法辨认出原本封面的书籍、衣服，生锈的机器零件还有属于凡人的生活用品。这儿有股子怪味：不是钷，是种甜腻腻的味道，近似于蛋糕或是奶油，至少没毒。他停下脚步，空气里飘荡着些凝结成块的灰尘，洛肯轻轻咳嗽了一声，从格栅内吐出淡淡气流，面前开始飘落起细碎的彩虹。

“……是你啊，洛肯。”闻言阿巴顿抬起头，至少他脸上没有出现中毒的症状，只不过声音比往常还要低沉。要是目光有温度，洛肯觉得大概他早就被烧成了雪白的灰，“听好，不准提燃料，一个字都不准提。”

“我知道了，伊泽凯尔。”洛肯真诚地说道：“希望人能吃……我是说，人没事。”

然后他赶在阿巴顿咆哮着从箱子上跳起来并试图抓住他之前大步逃离了仓库。

-

这件不大不小的插曲只不过在他的心里停留了数分钟就消失了。现在，他再度将注意力转向到原本的，或者说，正常的行程安排上。先去图书馆，然后回去休息，接下来半周时间他都不需要考虑外勤任务，洛肯准备好好利用这段时间多读点书。上层甲板的人又多了起来，他不得不暂时打开声讯过滤系统，就算如此，周遭的议论声还是一字不落地传入他的耳中。大部分对于即将返航的远征舰队感到兴奋，不同于过去补给性质的短暂休整，这次他们将穿越大半个星海，回到暌违数十年之久的神圣泰拉。

他还真没有思考过回到泰拉后该做什么，洛肯想，从某种程度上来说他还挺羡慕这些凡人，几乎每个人都有对于未来的规划，尽管有几个也在无意间做出了“等我回家我就和她结婚”、“我亲自送她上的运输艇”之类辛德曼曾严正警告过他，绝对不可以说出的危险发言。

婚姻是人生的坟墓，他觉得这位学识渊博的老者指的是这句流传已久的人类谚语。

就在这时，他听到了熟悉的声音，洛肯停下脚步，那漂亮的紫金配色跳入视线，其中领头的那个又是他的老熟人，索尔·塔维兹。后者在看到他的时候立刻热情地朝他挥起了手，而他的脸上也不由自主地浮现起笑容——尽管他很快意识到自己戴着头盔，塔维兹其实也看不见。于是他摘下磁锁，把它挂在腰部，用力地拥抱了他的好兄弟。

“下午好。”洛肯问道：“索尔，什么风把你们吹到复仇之魂上来了？”

帝皇之子出现在这里倒不是什么奇怪的事情，要么是双方都很乐意见到的协同作战，要么就是那位原体大人又想来找战帅聊天但又不太敢做的过于明目张胆。塔维兹的回答倒是在意料之中，他们确实是来递交福格瑞姆大人关于来访的正式申请。和风度翩翩又温柔讲理的人说话总是叫人感到非常快乐，不过确实如塔维兹所说，他们有要务在身，没过多久他便有些遗憾地提出是该告别的时间了，不过，他笑了笑，有时间我就会去找你们喝酒。

他无法描述这种感觉，洛肯总觉得自己在塔维兹的心里似乎从战友也变成了需要照顾的小弟。

“麻烦你帮我把这个交给塔里克。”在分别的时候塔维兹刻意在原地多停留了片刻，他避开了同行者们的视线，往洛肯的手中塞了什么东西。一个小纸盒，他接了过来，很轻，包装得挺结实，猜不出里面是什么东西。洛肯把它收好，他抬起头的时候对上塔维兹的双眼，后者似乎有意无意地移开了视线。“拜托你了，加维。”

“没问题。”

找到塔里克没费多少时间，倒不如说他一抬头就看见正冲他挤眉弄眼的某人，甚至连地图定位都不用开。他迅速从电梯来到上层的走廊，塔里克此刻已经转过了身，斜靠在栏杆上，洛肯朝他走过去的时候很快就意识到，塔里克理直气壮地偷看的并不是他，而是已经消失在甲板上的某位帝皇之子连长。

“我见到伊泽凯尔了，他看起来还没来得及把燃料喝光，或者喝的不够多。”洛肯尽量让自己的声音听起来平静自然。

“可喜可贺。”塔里克同样看似平静自然，但他知道这人只是用尽全身力气才忍住喉咙里的爆笑，“看来影月苍狼总算没有成为拖缓大远征进程的罪魁祸首。”

“我觉得你想说的其实是‘真遗憾’。”

“而你还真的担心他了，你真好心，小家伙，卡恩都会被你感动哭的。”

洛肯翻了个白眼，“对了。”他从腰包里掏出塔维兹交给他的礼物盒，“我刚碰到了索尔，他让我把这个给你。”

“谢谢。”塔里克也是拆都没拆，那玩意一闪之间就消失在他的手里了。

“我能问一下……”想起塔维兹的态度总令他有些在意，洛肯刻意停顿片刻才继续说道：“这里面是什么吗？”哪怕你承认说是哈士奇布偶我都不会嘲笑你的，他在心里向好友发誓。

“是婚戒。”

“什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈怎么可能，你看看你脸上的表情，洛肯。”他早就知道自己又中了塔里克的陷阱，洛肯摇摇头，露出无奈的笑容，“再说怎么可能这么快？至少也得先见家长吧，你也得该学点常识了，加维。”

“从没听说过这种常识。”洛肯面无表情地说道：“而且你肯定没听说过婚姻是人生的坟墓这句话。”

“别嫉妒了，加维，再说就算是躺进坟墓那我也得搂着塔维兹的腰，而你只能和伊泽凯尔站在外面大眼瞪小眼。”

盯着塔里克嘴角浮现的那抹神秘的笑容，洛肯觉得自己最好不要深究，尤其是“躺”这部分。

“帝皇之子可都是多才多艺的。”他还是忍不住往好友头上泼冷水，“你这个除了打uno和雀魂之外什么都不会，连超过八个字母的拼字游戏都拼不出来的货，可别到时候被人家赶出来，这里不会给你留床的。”说到这里，洛肯的心里忽然浮现出了个他一直以来都很好奇的事情，“话说回来，你知道索尔擅长什么吗？绘画？雕塑？”

“索尔……他倒是没有说过，但他邀请我去帝皇之傲上做客，”塔里克的脸上浮现出神往之色，“不知道能不能看到他的才艺展示，或许还是看卢修斯这帮人表演罢，他不是喜欢出风头的人。我只能猜应该是和歌唱有关的部分，你简直不敢想象他的舌头有多灵活，那真叫一个荡气销魂。洛肯，上周你还记得吗？我们在那个星球上的时候……”

这次洛肯决定明智地闭上嘴巴，不要接话。伴随滔滔不绝的解释，还处在兴奋状态下的塔里克完全没注意到洛肯的视线逐渐由平静转为了震惊，然后再变成敬佩：大家都是星际战士，在银河里开疆拓土为帝皇尽忠职守，虽说不是昼夜不离至少也算的上知根知底，每天除了战事便是训练，日程表精确到了分钟……所以你小子到底什么时候勾搭上友军的？

“咳。”他不得不主动打断了即将滑向某些不可描述深渊的对话，“我先走了，你晚上记得早点回来，别折腾得太狠了；明天早上还有会议。”

塔里克摇头。“放心吧，”他拍拍洛肯的肩膀：“我可舍不得我的小弟半夜孤零零地蜷在被子里哭着要哥哥的。”

影月苍狼的十连长终于按捺不住，毫无形象地冲他的朋友比了个中指。

-

嵌在舱顶上的吸顶灯、镶进墙壁的细长灯管，还有作为提示和指向的半透明荧光灯。它们在舰船内营造出了种奇怪的永昼，没有清晨也没有黄昏。阿斯塔特的休息区还是要安静得多，甚至能够听得见自己的脚步声留下的回音，现在他已经换下了动力甲，把影子投掷在通往宿舍的回廊走道上，路边的电子门大多数都保持闭锁状态，洛肯凝望着远方仿佛没有尽头的辽阔通路，几分钟后，他站在了属于自己的那扇门口，每个人都有自己的归属，即便只是由冰冷金属搭建而成、里面除了必要的生活设施外几乎别无他物的房间，最大的特点是高效利用每一寸能够利用的空余。

他打开门，屋子里半明半暗，洛肯又闻到那股甜腻的味道，像是如影随形般从仓库区跟过来的。

有什么东西撞到了他的脚趾，《帝国真理与风暴鸟维修技术》？他弯下腰，把落在脚边的书捡了起来。那上面除了油污还有烧痕，封面和封底揉的皱皱巴巴，被色块涂抹出的痕迹像极了波浪起伏。这是大一号尺寸的书，是给他们看的，但上面既没有作者的署名也没有所有者的记号，洛肯随手翻开，这里面却是本和标题毫不相干的虚构小说，还是公路恋爱题材，这不是他的爱好，大部分时候他更偏爱读纪实文学。

不过纯粹当做是失物的话就很容易解释了，这艘船上喜欢拿书打发时间的阿斯塔特没有他想象的那么多，但也绝算不上少。之前他还在舰船上捡到过一本叫做《在大远征里寻求邂逅是否搞错了什么》的书，封面插画挺精致，打开全是和充满异端意味的标题完全挨不着边的一般通过帝皇圣言学习心得体会。洛肯曾经旁敲侧击地问过他的老师兼好友，这是否是怀言者们因为完美之城电费开支过大入不敷出所采取的的骗销量策略，不过据辛德曼的推测，更有可能是十七原体本人深感文创产业上没法和普罗斯佩罗的同行竞争（“他们会卖猫咪系列产品，还经常推出与其他军团的联动小说，小姑娘们可喜欢了。”），不得不剑走偏锋，搞点在帝皇容忍边缘疯狂试探的玩意。

一码归一码，至少这帮人的文笔还在，他的书柜里现在还放着本《亚空间航行时在做什么？有没有空？可以来线上交友吗？》，里面讲了很多如何应对异端和异形诱惑的小知识，非常有用。

“你至少把灯打开吧，伊泽凯尔。”

当洛肯看到正坐在房间角落里的阿巴顿时，他的思维在“赶紧拍下照片分享给其他人”和“质问他是不是吃光了冰箱里的甜点”之间来回摇摆了半晌。此刻一连长正歪歪斜斜地靠在椅背上，而他身体下的靠椅只有一只脚着地，连同翘着腿的他本人晃晃悠悠个不停。现在他总算是知道那味道是哪来的了。奶油、泡沫和糖浆到处都是，阿巴顿眼神像死了似的捏着块被啃得犬牙交错的布丁，机械地活动着脸颊。

可惜，这软软甜甜的东西咬不出气势十足的响声。

“你又怎么了？”洛肯开始收拾起地板上的包装袋，“我听塔里克说，你和战帅吵架了？”

沉默。阿巴顿依然仰头望着天花板，一言不发。

不像其他人，要他准确无误地猜出阿巴顿惹火战帅的原因实在有点难——倒不是说他不了解自己的兄弟和父亲，而是备选项实在太多，他懒得一个个区分——而且一时不慎，这人的怒火就会转移到他的身上。洛肯不太想难得的休息日又演变成在训练笼里和阿巴顿互殴，旁边还要围上一圈吃瓜群众叫好下注；天知道他们是怎么把死亡守卫的连长都拉来看戏的。

“我逃课了。”阿巴顿冷淡的声音从他的头顶传来，尽可能冷淡；听起来他还怪委屈的。

“哦。”就这一个词，洛肯甚至没有把头抬起来。

椅子啪地一声回到地上，“然后我被父亲逮着了，他……他说，我要是再敢逃课就把燃料全灌我嘴里。”

“没有父亲会把儿子塞进燃料桶里的。”而且你这怎么听上去还有点跃跃欲试？地上半干涸的黏液用空手没法清理，他站起身，打算先去把这堆包装纸和残骸扔进垃圾桶，洛肯回头瞥了眼姿势已经换成捂着脸的阿巴顿，决定姑且暂时对他为什么会出现在这里的原因蒙在鼓里，“所以你没喝燃料，很好，大家都很担心你。”

“你们只是想看我丢人。”阿巴顿一针见血地指了出来：“托加顿还要边搂着他的情人边把我当笑话讲，只要帝皇之子知道了这件事，明天早上那帮蝙蝠办的小报上就有我的大名了。”

这自怨自艾的嘤嘤怪到底是怎么回事？“你先别急着崩溃。”洛肯想了想，还是试图安慰看起来已经整个人都在怀疑人生的阿巴顿，“只不过是……少上了次课，伊泽凯尔，你也不差这一次吧。”

“你是好孩子，你闭嘴。”阿巴顿的声音闷闷的，他抓起桌上的爆矢枪，一副不知是扣动扳机还是直接把它砸出去的为难模样。然后他还是重重地把它搁了回去，哐地一声将周围数据板扳手起子之类零零碎碎的玩意震地跳了起来。“洛肯，战帅说的对，大远征就快结束了，我们是该考虑些除了战争之外的问题。”

“你在担心什么？伊泽凯尔，你了解他，战帅不会丢下我们任何一个人的。”

“凡人管这个叫啃老。”

有时候洛肯也觉得确实可能不该让某些人读太多乱七八糟的东西，“你可以继续留在军团里。”他想了想，“总有那么多异形和异端，也不是所有人都适合去开修理店的。”

“我们全都身不由己。”阿巴顿眼神放空地盯着前方，“有时候我真想一把火把银河给烧了。”

“别傻了，不会的。”忽然洛肯也觉得喉咙里也有些难受，那些灰尘，它们从空中纷纷落下，沿着动力甲的缝隙渗到肌肤表面。结束，他曾经从来没有考虑过这个词，仿佛光是用念头轻轻触碰就会搅起些不该存在的东西，而现在这逐渐裂开的黑洞正将他无法抵抗地朝内吸去，吸往另一个他从来没有考虑过的明天；阿巴顿的话语叫它抓住了他。那里面满是结成块状的积尘，所有东西都看不清形状，阿斯塔特终究还是人类，他们看不穿明天，也看不穿自己的命运。“伊泽凯尔，我们都会有光明的未来，你值得这一切。”

“所以说，小洛肯，是时候该由你来拯救银河了。”阿巴顿不知何时从椅子上跳了下来，隔着淡灰色的布料，他的手掌捏住了洛肯肩膀，“帮我写份作业，记得换笔迹，否则明天我就要被那老头给赶出教室的。放心，之后我会给你的爆矢枪上装些刺激玩意，包你满意。”

“……”

他想现在自己脸上的表情大概同尖啸怪没什么区别了，为什么他总是会中这种低级圈套？洛肯直起身，而且这人还特地把他的卧室搞成了摊甜食沼泽，都是出生入死几百年的老兵了，脸皮怕不是厚得能扛泰伦的牙，相信伊泽凯尔·阿巴顿会可怜到走投无路到用钷把自己淹死？那还不如相信白疤们遵规守纪从不超速驾驶更没有把摩托车轮朝太空野狼们的脸上怼过去。

人间不值得，洛肯狠狠地把手里的抹布摔在地板上。

-

阿西蒙德回来的时候洛肯正对着阿巴顿的作业本咬牙切齿。

“我听说你忠肝义胆两肋插刀地在战帅面前拍胸口说伊泽凯尔的燃料你作为一连长头号好兄弟当然责无旁贷地帮他喝了？”

洛肯什么也没说，只是静静地拉了下爆矢枪的枪栓。咔哒。

“不要难过了，我给你带了纪念品。”阿西蒙德的笑声轻轻响起，友好而不带任何恶意，他走到桌前，从随身的腰包中掏出了个金属方块，放在了洛肯手边。这是个古铜色的小玩意，上面用金色雕出长短不一的细长条纹，仔细看去都是经过特殊处理的电路板。右侧装着拧动的发条，他把手指放上去，触感光滑又冰凉。

“音乐盒。”洛肯说道。

“伊斯特凡特产。”阿西蒙德挤了挤眼睛，四个人中间只有他最喜欢这种精致的工艺品，“它能录音，也能放预先储存的音乐，我想你一个人待着的时候会想要点陪伴的。”

以歌者作为特色的星球上售卖的当然是和音乐有关的产品。他听见阿西蒙德解释道，不过这里不只是音乐，也有别的文化活动，比如珊瑚城就很适合体验深海风情。当然，这些也是他去了之后才知道的，过两天如果洛肯有空，他可以陪他一起去逛逛。“还有联谊活动哦。”阿西蒙德凑到他的耳边神神秘秘地说道：“你可不能输给伊泽凯尔啊，我听说他最近和千子那边某个书呆子走的挺近。”

“谢谢你，阿西蒙德。”音乐盒开始唱起了歌，“不过我还是待在复仇之魂上吧，天知道还会不会出什么破事。”

“没问题，妈。”

他看到阿西蒙德步伐轻松地朝浴室走去，虚幻的白昼慢慢染上属于人类的温暖气息，爆矢枪上倒映着他的面容，洛肯的嘴角忍不住翘起，明天的会议内容将是关于远征舰队如何有条不紊返回地球的规划，一场理智、冷静，充满乐观的共同展望，必定将会终之以温情友好的笑声。尽管他还没有决定好自己的未来，但这也无关紧要，从清凉、平稳的时间的流淌，从空气中尚未散去的甜味，另一种日子已经出现在地平线上，他们会来到全新的世界，就像未来本该如此。

时间。永远有那么多美好的时间。

-END-


End file.
